Angelsachsen
Die Angelsachsen waren eine kulturelle Gruppierung, die Großbritannien vom 5. Jh. an zu besiedeln begann und als direkte Vorfahren des heutigen Großteils der modernen Briten gilt. Sie bestanden aus Menschen verschiedener germanischer Stämme, die vom Kontinent aus nach Britannien emigrierten, ihren Nachfahren, und den einheimischen britonischen Gruppen, die viele Aspekte der angelsächsischen Kultur und Sprache übernahmen. Die Angelsachsen legten das Fundament für das heutige englische Rechtssystem und viele Aspekte der englischen Gesellschaft. Mehr als die Hälfte der Worte der englischen Sprache stammen von der Sprache der Angelsachsen ab. Historisch gesehen wird die Zeit der Angelsachsen als die Periode von etwa 450 bis 1066 angegeben, mit dem Beginn ihrer ursprünglichen Besiedelung bis zur Normannischen Eroberung von England. Dabei eroberten sie zunächst nach und nach während der Bildung der Königreiche der Heptarchie den Großteil der Insel und gründeten schließlich das Königreich England. Name Der altenglische Begriff Angul-seaxan kommt von dem lateinischen angli-saxones und wurde der Name der Menschen, die von Beda Anglorum Beda, HE, I/15 und von Gildas Saxones genannt wurden. Angelsachsen ist ein Begriff, der von dem Volk selbst selten genutzt wurde. Wahrscheinlich identifizierten sie sich als aengli, seaxe oder noch wahrscheinlicher als Angehörige örtlicher Stammesgruppen wie zum beispiel die Gewissae. Weiterhin versteckt die Nutzung des Begriffes Angelsachsen das Ausmaß, in dem die Menschen sich nach dem Wikingerzeitalter möglicherweise als anglo-skandinavisch oder als anglo-normannisch nach der Normannischen Eroberung 1066 ansahen. Die frühesten Quellen, die diesen Begriff benutzen, beziehen sich auf germanische Piraten, "Saxones", die die Küsten von Britannien und Gallien im 3. Jh. überfielen. Prokopius besagt, dass Britannien von drei Rassen besiedelt wurde: den Angiloi, den Frisonen und den Britonen. Prokopius, Kriegsgeschichten Der Begriff Angli Saxones scheint zum ersten mal in Schriften aus dem 8. Jh. auf dem Kontinent verwendet worden zu sein, und wurde benutzt, um die englischen Sachsen von den kontinentalen Sachsen zu unterscheiden. Im Common Brittonic bezog man sich auf die Angelsachsen als Saxones oder Saeson (modernes walisisch für Englisches Volk); im schottischen gälisch lautete das Wort Sasannach und im irischen Sasanach. Geschichte Frühe Angelsächsische Geschichte (410-660) Die frühe angelsächsische Periode deckt die Geschichte des mittelalterlichen Britannien ab, die mit dem Ende der römischen Herrschaft beginnt. Diese Zeit ist allgemein als die Zeit der Völkerwanderung bekannt und fand in Europa etwa zwischen 400 und 800 statt. Die Auswanderer waren germanische Stämme wie die Goten, Vandalen, Angeln, Sachsen, Lombarden, Sueben, Friesen und Franken. Sie wurden später von den Hunnen, Avaren, Slaven, Bulgaren und Alanen nach Westen getrieben. Die Einwanderer nach Britannien enthielten auch Stämme von den Hunnen und Rugini. James Campbell, Essays in Anglo-Saxon History Um das Jahr 400 gehörte das südliche Britannien - alles südlich des Hadrianswalls - noch zum Römischen Imperium, und war bis dahin immer wieder durch Rebellionen oder Invasionen verloren gegangen, aber immer wieder zurückerobert worden. Um 410 entglitt Britannien jedoch für immer der direkten römischen Kontrolle in eine Zeit, die als das Sub-römische Britannien bekannt geworden ist. Einwanderungszeit (410-560) Hauptartikel: Angelsächsische Besiedelung von Britannien Die Überlieferungen aus dieser Zeit sprechen von einer Zeit des Niedergangs und Verfalls, von Invasionen und Einwanderungswellen. Doch der Archäologe Heinrich Härke erklärte 2011 "Es wird inzwischen weithin akzeptiert, dass die Angelsachsen nicht einfach nur verpflanzte germanische Invasoren und Siedler vom Kontinent waren, sondern das Ergebnis von insularen Interaktionen und Veränderungen." Etwa um 540 schrieb Gildas in seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae, dass ein Konzil von Anführern in Britannien übereinkam, einiges Land im Osten oder Süden von Britannien an die Sachsen zu geben, als Teil eines Vertrages - eines foedus - durch den die Sachsen die Britonen gegen die Pikten und Skoten verteidigen würden, auch im Austausch gegen Versorgungsgüter. Der zeitgenössischste Text ist die Chronica Gallica von 452, die für das Jahr 441 berichtet: "Die britischen Provinzen, die zu dieser Zeit verschiedene Niederlagen und Unglücke erlitten hatten, wurden unter die sächsische Herrschaft gebracht." Michael E. Jones, The Gallic Chronicle Restored Dies ist ein früheres Datum, als das von Beda in seiner Historia ecclesiastica gegebene 449 und Historiker vermuten, dass Beda seine Quellen fehl gedeutet hat, und dass die chronologischen Hinweise in der Historia Brittonum von Nennius ein plausibleres Datum von 428 angeben. http://www.earlybritishkingdoms.com/articles/advent_saxon02.html Gildas berichtet weiter, dass nun ein Krieg zwischen den Sachsen und den Einheimischen ausbrach - Nickolas Higham nennt ihn den "Krieg der Sächsischen Verbündeten" -, der kurz nach der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus endete. Die Sachsen kehren in ihre "östliche Heimat" zurück. Gildas nennt den Frieden eine "schmerzliche Scheidung von den Barbaren". Der Preis dieses Friedens, wie Higham argumentiert, ist ein besserer Vertrag für die Sachsen, der ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, Tribute von den Menschen in den Lowlands von Britannien zu fordern. Die Archäologischen Hinweise stimmen dem zu. Besonders die Ausgrabungen am Spong Hill in Norfolk haben Hinweise gezeigt, dass die Besiedlung schon vor 450 begonnen haben muss. Diese Version der angelsächischen starken politischen und militärischen Macht ist jedoch nicht unumstritten. Kenneth Dark vermutet, dass die nachrömische Elite in ihrer Kultur, Politik und militärischen Macht noch bis 570 existierte. Kenneth Dark, Civitas to Kingdom: British Political Continuity 300-800 Higham stimmt jedoch Beda zu, der drei Phasen der Besiedlung genannt hat: eine Erkundungsphase, als Söldner kamen, um die Bevölkerung zu beschützen, eine Einwanderungsphase, die gewaltig gewesen sein muss, da erklärt wird, dass "Angelus" entvölkert war, und eine Einrichtungsphase, in der die Angelsachsen beginnen, Gebiete zu kontrollieren. Die Gelehrten sind sich noch immer nicht einig, wie groß die Zahl der Einwanderer gewesen sein könnte, die Britannien in dieser Zeit betraten. Heinrich Härke vermutet, dass es sich um etwa 100.000 handeln könnte, Heinrich Härke, Anglo-Saxon Immigration and Ethnogenesis aber Archäologen wie Catherine Hills Catherine Hills, Origins of the English und Robert Hedges Robert Hedges, Anglo-Saxon Migration and the Molecular Evidence sprechen eher von 20.000. Um etwa 500 hatten sich die Angelsachsen im südlichen und östlichen Britannien eingerichtet. Nicholas Brooks, The Origins of Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms Was zu dieser Zeit mit den einheimischen Britonen geschah, ist umstritten. Heinrich Härke und Richard Coates sind der Meinung, dass sie archäologisch und linguistisch unsichtbar wurden, doch basierend auf einer recht hohen Schätzung für die Angelsachsen von etwa 200.000 und einer sehr niedrigen für die Britonen von etwa 800.000 stößt man immer noch auf die Tatsache, dass die Britonen den Angelsachsen um mindestens vier zu eins überlegen waren. Die Interpretation dieser Zahlen besagt, dass, während "kulturell die späteren Angelsachsen und Engländer als einzigartige nicht-britonisch erschienen ... ist ihr genetisches, biologisches Merkmal viel weniger substantiell, tatsächlich ist es vorherrschend britonisch." Bryan Ward-Perkins, Why did the Anglo-Saxons not become mor british? Die Entwicklung der Angelsächsischen Kultur wird in zwei Prozessen beschrieben. Einer ähnelt den kulturellen Veränderungen, die in Russland, Nordafrika und Teilen der Islamischen Welt beobachtet wurden, wo eine mächtige Minderheitskultur in einer kurzen Zeit von einer angesiedelten Mehrheit übernommen wurde. Der zweite Prozess wird wurde von Nickolas Higham folgendermaßen zusammengefasst: "Wie Beda später andeutete, die Sprache war ein Schlüsselkennzeichen der Volkszugehörigkeit im frühen England. Bei Umständen, in denen Freiheit im Gesetz, Akzeptanz mit der Verwandtschaft, Zugang zu Schirmherrschaft und die Nutzung und der Besitz von Waffen ausschließlich denen verfügbar waren, die einen germanischen Ursprung vorweisen konnten, dann hatte das Sprechen von Altenglisch ohne Lateinische oder britonische Akzente beträchtlichen Wert." Nickolas J. Higham, The Anglo-Saxon World Bis zur Mitte des 6. Jh. waren einige Britonen aus den Lowlands von Britannien über das Meer in die Bretagne ausgewandert, andere waren nach Westen gezogen, doch der Großteil gab ihre alte Sprache und Kultur auf und adoptierte die neue Kultur der Angelsachsen. Damit begannen auch die Grenzen zwischen den Menschen zu verschwinden, die zuvor nur neben einander her gelebt hatten. Die archäologischen Ausgrabungen zeigen eine beträchtliche Kontinuität im System der Landschaft und der örtlichen Verwaltung, die von der einheimischen Bevölkerung bewohnt wurde. Es gibt Hinweise auf eine Verschmelzung der Kulturen in dieser frühen Zeit. Britonische Namen erscheinen in den Listen der angelsächsischen Elite. Die königliche Linie von Wessex wurde Überlieferungen zufolge von einem Mann namens Cerdic gegründet, ein zweifellos keltischer Name, der sich aus dem Namen Caratacus entwickelt hat. Dies könnte andeuten, dass Cerdic ein einheimischer Britone war, dessen Dynastie mit der Zeit anglisiert wurde. John T. Koch, Celtic Culture: A historical Encyclopedia J. N. L. Myres, The english Settlements Einige Cerdic zugeschriebenen Nachfahren besaßen ebenfalls keltische Namen, inklusive dem Bretwalda Ceawlin. Der letzte Mann in dieser Dynastie, der einen britonischen Namen hatte, war Caedwalla, der 689 starb. Entwicklung einer Angelsächsischen Gesellschaft (650-610) In der zweiten Hälfte des 6. Jh. trugen vier Strukturen zur Entwicklung einer Gesellschaft bei. Sie waren die Position und die Freiheiten der Ceorl, die kleineren Stammesgebiete, die in größere Königreiche zusammenflossen, die Elite, die aus den Kriegerkönigen entstand, und das irische Mönchstum, das unter dem Hl. Finnian und seinem Schüler Columba entstand. Die Angelsächsischen landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe dieser Zeit werden oft fälschlich als Bauernhöfe bezeichnet. Aber ein Ceorl, der niedrigste Rang eines Freien Mannes in der angelsächsischen Gesellschaft, war kein Bauer, sondern ein Waffen besitzender Mann mit der Unterstützung seiner Verwandtschaft, Zugang zu Gesetz und dem Wergeld, der an der Spitze eines Haushaltes stand, der mindestens ein Hide Land bewirtschaftete. Diese Männer hatten Freiheit und Rechte über das Land, mit der Zahlung einer Pacht oder einer Verpflichtung gegenüber ihrem Lehnsherrn, der sich nur wenig in ihr Leben einmischte. Die Tribal Hidage listet fünfunddreißig Völker oder Stämme mit ihren zugehörigen Gebieten in Hides. Diese Zuweisung an Hides zeigt die relative Größe der Provinzen. Obwohl sie sich in ihrer Größe unterscheiden, hatten alle Stämme der Tribal Hidage den gleichen Status, darin, dass sie gebiete waren, die von ihrer eigenen Elite (oder ihrem Königshaus) regiert wurde, und so unabhängig Tribute zahlen mussten. Gegen Ende des 6. Jh. waren an der Südküste größere Königreiche entstanden. Sie enthielten die Provinzen der Jüten von Hampshire und Wight, die Südsachsen, Kent, die Ostsachsen, Ostangeln, Lindsey und (nördlich des Humber) Deira und Bernicia. Einige dieser Königreiche könnten ihren Kern in einem Gebiet gehabt haben, der auf einer früheren römischen Civitas basierte. Gegen Ende des 6. Jh. nannten sich die Anführer dieser Gemeinden selbst Könige, obwohl es nicht angenommen werden sollte, dass alle von ihnen germanischen Ursprungs waren. Das Konzept des Bretwalda entstand aus Hinweisen auf eine Anzahl von frühen, angelsächsischen Elite-Familien. Was Beda mit dem Bretwalda anzudeuten scheint ist die Fähigkeit von Anführern, Tribute zu fordern, einzuschüchtern und/oder kleinere Regionen zu beschützen, was vermutlich zum Teil eine sehr kurzlebige Fähigkeit war. Bekehrung zum Christentum (590-660) 565 erreichte Columba die Insel Iona, nachdem er sich in Irland zwischen der Exkommunikation und dem Exil hatte entscheiden müssen. Der Einfluss des Klosters, das er dort gründete, wuchs zu etwas, das Peter Brown als ein "ungewöhnlich umfangreiches spirituelles Imperium" beschrieben hat, das "sich vom westlichen Schottland tief in den Südwesten in das Herz von Irland erstreckte, und, im Südosten, reichte es hinunter durch das nördliche Britannien, durch den Einfluss seines Schwester-Klosters Lindisfarne." Peter Brown, Die Entstehung des christlichen Europa Columba starb im Juni 597, und im gleichen Jahr landete Augustinus von Canterbury auf der Insel Thanet und zog zu Aethelberht von Kents Hauptstadt Canterbury. 595 war er von Papst Gregor I ausgewählt worden, um die Angelsachsen in Britannien zum Christentum zu bekehren. Dabei war sein Hauptziel Kent, vermutlich weil Aethelberht die christliche Prinzessin Bertha, Tochter von Charibert I von den Franken, geheiratet hatte, die einigen Einfluss auf ihren Ehemann ausüben sollte. Aethelberht wurde bekehrt, Kirchen wurden erbaut, und die breite Christianisierung des Volkes begann in Kent. Aethelberht's law, der früheste geschriebene Gesetzestext in germanischer Sprache, legte ein System von Bußgeldern fest. Kent war reich, mit starken Handelsbeziehungen zum Kontinent, und Aethelbert könnte königliche Kontrolle über den Handel ausgeübt haben. Während seiner Zeit gab es zum ersten mal Münzgeld in Kent seit der Angelsächsischen Invasion. 635 gründete der irische Mönch Aidan von Iona ein Kloster auf der Insel Lindisfarne, die sich nahe an der Festung Bamburg von König Oswald von Northumbria befand. Oswald hatte in Iona um Missionare gebeten, die Northumbria Christianisieren sollten; Oswald hatte vermutlich in Iona um Hilfe gebeten, weil er nach dem Tod seines Vaters ins südwestliche Schottland hatte fliehen müssen, wo er mit dem Christentum bekannt geworden war, und beschloss, Northumbria christianisieren zu lassen. Aidan hatte großen Erfolg bei seiner Arbeit und Oswald agierte als sein Übersetzer, da Aidan kein englisch sprach. Später wurde der Hl. Cuthbert, ein späterer Abt und Bischof von Lindisfarne, der Schutzheilige von Northumberland. 664 wurde die Synode von Whitby einberufen, in der beschlossen wurde, das römisch-katholische Christentum in Northumbria zu verwenden, statt des irisch-keltischen Ritus. Mittlere Angelsächsische Geschichte (660-899) Bis 66 hatten sich die kleineren Stammesgebiete im Lowland-Britannien zu Königreichen verbunden und mit dieser Zeit begannen die größeren Königreiche, die kleineren zu dominieren. Diese Entwicklung von Königreichen, mit einem bestimmten König, der als Lehnsherr anerkannt wurde, entwickelte sich aus einer losen Struktur, die laut Nickolas Higham auf die früheren foedus zurückzuführen ist. Der traditionelle Name für diese Zeit ist die Heptarchie. Simon Keynes vermutete, dass das 8. und 9. Jh. eine Periode des wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Wohlstands war, das eine Stabilität im Gebiet unter der Themse und über dem Humber entstehen ließ. Viele Gebiete blühten auf und ihr Einfluss war sogar auf dem Kontinent zu spüren, doch zwischen dem Humber und der Themse wuchs eine politische Einheit an Macht und Einfluss, und im Osten erregte diese Entwicklung in Britannien Aufmerksamkeit. Vorherrschaft von Mercia (626-821) zwischen 730 und 796.]] Das mittlere Lowland-Britannien war bekannt als der Ort der Mierce, das Rand- oder Grenzvolk, auf lateinisch Mercia. Mercia war ein Gebiet verschiedener Stammesgruppen, wie die Tribal Hidage zeigt. Die Menschen waren eine Mischung aus Britonen und Angelsächsischen Pionieren, und ihre frühen Anführer hatten Britonische Namen, wie zum Beispiel Penda. Obwohl dieser nicht in Bedas Liste der Bretwaldas erscheint, sagt Beda an anderer Stelle, dass er die Oberherrschaft über die südlichen Königreiche hatten. Zur Zeit der Schlacht von Winwaed kämpften dreißig duces regii (königliche Generäle) unter seinem Kommando. Obwohl es viele Lücken in den Hinweisen gibt, ist es eindeutig, dass die mercischen Könige des 7. Jh. herausragende Herrscher waren, die in der Lage waren, ihre Autorität weit über ihr Kerngebiet hinaus auszuüben. Die militärischen Erfolge von Mercia waren die Basis ihrer Macht. Sie siegten nicht nur über 106 Könige und Königreiche in einzelnen Schlachten, sondern verwüsteten auch gnadenlos jedes Gebiet, das nicht bereit war, Tribut zu zahlen. Es gibt eine Anzahl von gewöhnlichen Hinweisen in Bedas Gesichte auf diesen Aspekt der Politik von Mercia. Penda wird gezeigt, wie er Northumbria bis nach Bamburgh hinauf verwüstet, und nur eine wundersame Einmischung von Aidan verhindert die komplette Zerstörung der Siedlung. 676 verursacht Aethelred eine ähnliche Zerstörung in Kent und verursacht so viel Schaden in der Diözese von Rochester, dass zwei aufeinander folgende Bischöfe ihr Amt aufgaben, weil sie nicht genug Geldmittel erhielten. Barbara Yorke, Kings and kingdoms of early Anglo-Sayon England In diesen Berichten gibt es einen kurzen Einblick in die Realität der angelsächsischen Lehnsherrschaft und darüber, wie diese in einer relativ kurzen Zeit aufgebaut werden konnte. Mitte des 8. Jh. wurden auch andere Königreiche im südlichen Britannien von Mercias Gebietserweiterungen betroffen. Die Ostsachsen scheinen die Kontrolle über London, Middlesex und Hertfordshire an Aethelbald verloren zu haben, obwohl Essex selbst nicht beeinflusst gewesen zu sein scheint, und die königliche Dynastie noch bis ins 9. Jh. weitergeführt wurde. Barbara Yorke, The kingdom of the East Saxons Der Einfluss und der Ruf von Mercia erreichten ihren Höhepunkt, als im späten 8. Jh. Karl der Große, der mächtigste europäische Herrscher dieser Zeit, die Macht von Offa von Mercia anerkannte und ihn anscheinend mit Respekt behandelte, auch wenn das möglicherweise nur Schmeichelei war. Martin J. Ryan, The Anglo-Saxon World: The Mercian Supremacies Gelehrtheit und Mönchstum (660-793) Michael Drout nennt diese Periode das "goldene Zeitalter", als das Lernen florierte und es zu einer Renaissance des klassischen Wissens kam. Das Wachstum und die Beliebtheit von Klöstern war keine ausschließlich interne Entwicklung, denn der Einfluss vom Kontinent formte das leben der angelsächsischen Mönche. 669 kam Theodore, ein griechischer Mönch von Tarsus in Asia Minor, nach Britannien und wurde dort der achte Erzbischof von Canterbury. Ihm folgte Hadrian, ein lateinisch sprechender Afrikaner und ehemaliger Abt eines Klosters bei Neapel. Beide trugen zur Gründung einer Schule in Canterbury bei, die laut Beda schnell "eine menge von Studenten anzog zu jenen, aus deren Verstand sie täglich die Ströme des heilsamen Lernens zogen". Als Beweis dafür erklärt Beda, dass einige ihrer Studenten bis zu seinen Tagen überlebten und fließend Latein und Griechisch sprachen, so wie ihre eigene Muttersprache. Einer der Studenten von Hadrian war Aldhelm, Bischof von Sherborne, dessen aufwändiges, hochtrabendes und sehr schweres Latein der dominante Stil für die nächsten Jahrhunderte wurde. Michael Drout sagte dazu "Aldhelm schrieb lateinische Hexameter besser als irgend jemand zuvor in England (und möglicherweise besser als irgend jemand seit dem, oder zumindest bis Milton). Seine Arbeit zeigt, dass Gelehrte in England, an der äußersten Ecke von Europa, genauso gelehrt und gebildet sein konnte, wie jeder Schreiber in Europa." Michael Drout, Anglo-Saxon World Zu dieser Zeit stiegen der Reichtum und die Macht der Klöster, als sich die Elite-Familien, die vielleicht ihre Macht verloren hatten, sich dem klösterlichen Leben zu wandten. Westsächsische Hegemonie und die Anglo-Skandinavischen Kriege (793-878) Siehe auch: Danelag Im 9. Jh. begann der Aufstieg von Wessex mit dem Grundstein, den Egbert der Große im ersten Viertel des Jahrhunderts gelegt hatte, bis zu den Errungenschaften von Alfred dem Großen zum Ende des Jahrhunderts. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet von den wichtigsten Ereignissen dieser Zeit, doch alles erfolgt vom Blickwinkel von Wessex aus. Am Tag der Thronbesteigung von Egbert 802 hatte ein mercischer Ealdorman aus der Provinz Hwicce die Grenze überquert, um einen Plünderungszug im nördlichen Wiltshire durchzuführen, wo er auf die Bevölkerung von Wiltshire traf, die den Sieg errang. ASC, Jahr 802 829 begann Egbert, das Königreich Mercia und alles südlich des Humber zu erobern und zu diesem Punkt entschied sich der Chronist, Egbert zu Bedas Liste der Bretwalda hinzu zu fügen. ASC, Jahr 829 Simon Keynes vermutet die Gründung eines "zweiteiligen" Königreiches durch Egbert, das sich über das südliche England erstreckte, und die Erschaffung eines Bündnisses zwischen Wessex und Mercia. 860 wurden die östlichen und westlichen Teile des südlichen Königreiches durch eine Übereinkunft zwischen den Söhnen von König Aethelwulf vereinigt, doch diese Vereinigung geschah nicht ohne Gegenwehr in der königlichen Familie; in den späten 870ern erreichte Alfred der Große die Unterwerfung von Mercia unter deren Herrscher Aethelred, der in anderen Umständen vermutlich König genannt worden wäre, unter Alfred aber zum Ealdorman wurde. Während dieser Zeit hatte der Reichtum der Klöster die Aufmerksamkeit der Wikinger aus Dänemark und Norwegen erregt und sie wurden bald für ihre Überfälle und Piraterie im westlichen Europa bekannt. 793 wurde das Kloster Lindisfarne überfallen, und obwohl das nicht der erste Überfall dieser Art war, war es doch der berühmteste. Ein Jahr später wurde Jarrow angegriffen, 795 Iona und 804 das Nonnenkloster in Lyminge in Kent, deren Bewohnerinnen Zuflucht in Canterbury suchten. Irgendwann um 800 wurde ein Reeve aus Portland in Wessex getötet, der die Wikinger für einfache Händler gehalten hatte. Die Überfälle gingen bis 850 weiter, dann überwinterten die Wikinger laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik zum ersten mal in Britannien. Die Flotte scheint nicht lange geblieben zu sein, doch sie begann eine Entwicklung, der andere folgten. 865 erschien eine Armee, die als das Große Heidnische Heer bezeichnet wurde, und für mehrere Winter blieb, wobei sie das Danelag im nördlichen England gründete. Die Ankunft dieser Bedrohung beendete nicht nur die Fehden zwischen den verschiedenen Königreichen, sondern setzte auch Marionettenkönige ein - Ceolwulf 873 in Mercia, "einen närrischen Thane" ASC, Jahr 873, und auch andere in Northumbria und East Anglia. Die dritte Phase war eine Ära der Besiedelung. Doch das Große Heidnische Heer ging dort hin, wo auch immer es die reichste Beute erwartete, überquerte den Kanal zum Kontinent, wenn die Gegenwehr zu stark wurde, wie 878 in England, oder wenn es zu Hungersnöten kam, wie 892 vom Kontinent aus. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Wikinger von entscheidender Bedeutung als Katalysatoren von sozialen und politischen Veränderungen. Sie stellten den gemeinsamen Feind dar, machten den Engländern ihre nationale Identität bewusst und ließen die üblichen tieferen Spannungen unwichtig werden. Sie wurden als ein Instrument göttlicher Bestrafung für die Sünden der Menschen angesehen und schufen ein Bewusstsein gemeinsamer christlicher Identität. Und durch die "Eroberung" von Königreichen wie East Anglia, Northumbria und Mercia schufen sie ein Vakuum in der Führungsriege der Engländer. Die dänische Besiedelung ging bis 877 in Mercia weiter, 879-880 und 896 in East Anglia. Der Rest der Armee plünderte derweil weiter und verwüstete die Gebiete auf beiden Seiten des Kanals, wobei sie immer wieder Truppenverstärkungen erhielt, um somit eine eindeutig überragende Streitmacht zu bleiben. Dorothy Whitelock, The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle Zunächst begegnete Alfred der Bedrohung mit Tributzahlungen, doch nach einem entscheidenden Sieg in der Schlacht von Edington 878 begann er mit starker Gegenwehr. Er ließ eine Kette von Festungen, bekannt als Burhs, über den Süden von England verteilt erbauen, verbesserte die Armee - "so dass immer die hälfte ihrer Männer zu hause war, und die Hälfte außerhalb des Dienstes, mit Ausnahme jener Männer, die die Burhs besetzten". ASC, Jahr 893 896 befahl er den Bau einer Flotte, die die Wikingerschiffe im niedrigen Wasser an den Küsten bekämpfen konnten. Als die Wikinger 892 vom Kontinent zurückkehrten, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie das Land nicht länger einfach so verwüsten konnten, denn sie sahen sich der örtlichen Armee gegenüber. Nach vier Jahren spalteten sie sich deshalb auf, einige siedelten in Northumbria und East Anglia, während der Rest auf den Kontinent zurückkehrte, um dort ihr Glück zu versuchen. Alfred und der Neubau (878-899) Noch wichtiger als die Neuerungen im Militär- und Verteidgungswesen, sowie seine politischen Siege, waren für Alfred die Religion, seine Liebe zur Gelehrtheit und die Verbreitung von Wissen. Simon Keynes ist der Meinung, dass Alfreds Hinterlassenschaften die Grundlage dessen sind, was England in der Zeit zwischen 800 bis 1066 so einzigartig in Europa machte. Simon Keynes, Michael Lapidge, Alfred der Große Dies kann man auch in Alfreds eigenen Worten ablesen: "so vollständig war die Weisheit in England abgefallen, dass es nur sehr wenige gab auf dieser Seite des Humber, die ihre Rituale in Englisch verstehen konnten, oder tatsächlich einen Brief von Latein in Englisch übersetzten konnten; und ich glaube, dass es nicht viele hinter dem Humber gab. Es gab so wenige von ihnen, dass ich tatsächlich nicht an einen einzelnen im Süden der Themse denken kann, seit ich König wurde." Alfred wusste, dass Gelehrtheit und lernen sowohl in Englisch als auch in Latein sehr wichtig waren, doch der Status war nicht gut, als Alfred den Thron bestieg. Er sah seine Herrschaft als priesterliches Amt an, sich selbst als Hirten für seine Herde. Eines der Bücher, das ihm besonders wertvoll war, war Papst Gregor I's Cura Pastoralis; es handelt sich um das Leitwerk eines Priesters darüber, wie er sich um seine Gemeinde zu kümmern hat. Alfred sah dieses Buch als sein eigenes Leitwerk an dafür, wie er ein guter König werden könnte, und ein guter König sollte seiner Meinung nach die Gelehrsamkeit anregen. Späte Angelsächsische Geschichte (899-1066) Die Rahmenhandlung der monumentalen Ereignisse des 10. und 11. Jahrhunderts wird von der Angelsächsischen Chronik gegeben. Doch Urkunden, Gesetzeskodexes und Münzen, sowie verschiedene verbliebene Manuskripte dieser Zeit bieten detaillierte Informationen über verschiedene Aspekte der königlichen Regierung und der kirchlichen Kultur. Reformen und Bildung von England (899-978) Im Verlauf des 10. Jh. erweiterten die Könige von Wessex ihre Macht zunächst auf Mercia, dann ins südliche Danelag und schließlich auf Northumbria, wobei sie den Anschein einer politischen Einheit des Volkes schufen, das dennoch einzigartig blieb in seinen verschiedenen Bräuchen und unterschiedlichen Vergangenheiten. Das Ansehen und die Überheblichkeit der Monarchie wuchsen, die Regierungseinrichtungen wurden gestärkt und Könige und ihre Verwalter versuchten auf verschiedene Weise, die gesellschaftliche Ordnung zu bilden. Simon Keynes, Edward, King of the Anglo-Saxons Dieser Prozess begann mit Edward dem Älteren, der gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia, begann, die Menschen dazu zu ermutigen, Stück für Stück Gebiete von den Dänen zurück zu erobern und damit langsam den englischen Einfluss auf das Danelag auszudehnen. Als Aethelflaed starb, wurde Mercia von Wessex absorbiert und von diesem Punkt an gab es keinen Kampf um den Thron mehr und das Haus Wessex wurde das Herrscherhaus von England. Edward dem Älteren folgte sein Sohn Aethelstan, den Simon Keynes die "gewaltigste Person in der Landschaft des zehnten Jahrhunderts" nennt. Simon Keynes, King Athelstan's books Sein Sieg über ein Bündnis seiner Feinde - Constantine II von Schottland, Owain ap Dyfnwal von Strathclyde und Olaf Guthfrithson von Dublin - bei der Schlacht von Brunanburh führte dazu, dass er als der erste König von England gefeiert wurde. Kent G. Hare, Athelstan of England: Christian King and Hero Aethelstans Gesetzgebung zeigt, wie er seine Beamten zwang, ihren Pflichten nachzugehen. Er bestand kompromisslos darauf, das Gesetz zu respektieren. Dies zeigt jedoch auch, welchen Schwierigkeiten er und seine Berater sich gegenüber sahen, mit dem Versuch, ein unruhiges Volk unter eine Form von Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Situation war kompliziert, denn die nordischen Herrscher von Dublin hatten immer noch Interesse an dem dänischen Königreich Jorvik und die Schotten mussten zufriedengestellt werden, da sie nicht nur in der Lage waren, sich in die Angelegenheiten von Northumbria einzumischen, sondern auch eine Blockade zwischen der Kommunikationslinie von York und Dublin zu bilden. Die Bewohner von Northumbria standen unter ihren eigenen Gesetzen und erst zwanzig Jahre nach Aethelstans Tod begann sich wirklich ein vollständiges Königreich England zu bilden. Das politische Hauptproblem für seine Nachfolger Edmund I und Eadred blieb die Unterwerfung des Nordens. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet für das Jahr 959, dass Edgar "in das Königreich folgte sowohl in Wessex und in Mercia und in Northumbria, und er war dann 16 Jahre alt". ASC, Jahr 959 Er verdiente sich dafür den Namen Edgar der Friedfertige. Anfang der 970er Jahre scheint das Königreich England tatsächlich vereinigt worden zu sein. Zwischen 970 und 973 wurde in England ein Konzil abgehalten, in dem es auch zum ersten mal entschieden wurde, dass alle Mönchen und Nonnen in England einem einheitlichen Regelwerk folgen sollten. 973 erhielt Edgar dann eine zweite, "kaiserliche Krönung" in Bath. Aethelred und die Rückkehr der Skandinavier (978-1016) Während der Herrschaft von Alfred dem Unberatenen kam es zu einer Wiederaufnahme der Wikingerüberfälle auf England. Sie begannen in geringer Zahl in den 980ern, steigerten sich aber in den folgenden zwei Jahrzehnten, bis schließlich zwischen 1009 und 1012 große Teile des Landes von der Armee von Thorkell the Tall verwüstet wurden. Sven Gabelbart, König von Dänemark, eroberte schließlich das Königreich zwischen 1013 und 1014 und seinem Sohn Knut gelang 1015-16, nach einer kurzen Wiedereinsetzung von Aethelred, das gleiche. Die Berichte der Angelsächsischen Chronik aus dieser Zeit sollten unabhängig von anderen Quellen gelesen werden. Simon Keynes ist der Meinung, dass diese anderen Quellen zeigen, dass der König nicht genug Stärke, Urteilskraft und Lösungsorientiertheit zeigte, um sein Volk in dieser Zeit der nationalen Krise ausreichend zu führen. Aethelred musste schnell mit ansehen, dass er sich nur darauf verlassen konnte, dass seine militärischen Kommandanten ihn verraten würden, und erlebte während seiner gesamten Herrschaft immer nur Niederlagen. Die Überfälle zeigten die Spannungen und Schwäche des späten angelsächsischen Staates auf, und die Ereignisse fanden vor einem Hintergrund statt, der viel komplexer war, als die Chronisten möglicherweise wussten. Es scheint beispielsweise, dass der Tod von Bischof Aethelwold 984 zu überstürzten Handlungen gegen bestimmte kirchliche Interessen geführt und dass Aethelred bis 993 begonnen hatte, seine Fehler zu bereuen, was zu einer Zeit führte, als die internen Angelegenheiten des Königreiches wieder im Aufschwung waren. Die einfachen Menschen dieser Zeit scheinen die Rückkehr der Wikinger als Beginn der Apokalypse angesehen zu haben, und dies zeigt sich in den Schriften von Aelfric von Eynsham und Wulfstan von Winchester, die denen von Beda und Gildas gleichen. Die Überfälle wurden als Gottes Strafe für sein Volk angesehen, wobei Aelfric dabei davon spricht, dass die Menschen die Bräuche der Dänen übernahmen. Im April 1016 starb König Aethelred und sein Sohn Edmund II Eisenseite wurde König. Die letzten Machtkämpfe wurden verkompliziert von internen Unstimmigkeiten, besonders von dem verräterischen Ealdorman Eadric von Mercia, der sich auf die Seite von Knut dem Großen schlug. Nach der Niederlage der Engländer in der Schlacht von Assandun im Oktober 1016 einigten sich Edmund und Knut darauf, das Reich zu teilen, wobei Edmund Wessex erhielt, und Knut Mercia. Doch Edmund starb bald nach seiner Niederlage und Knut konnte die Macht über ganz England ergreifen. Eroberung von England: Dänen, Norweger und Normannen (1016-1066) Im 11. Jahrhundert gab es drei Eroberungen: eine nach der Eroberung durch Knut 1016, die zweite nach der erfolglosen Schlacht von Stamford Bridge 1066 und die dritte durch Wilhelm von der Normandie. Die Konsequenzen jeder Eroberung können nur im Nachhinein ausgewertet werden. 1016 war niemandem bewusst, dass die kulturellen Veränderungen, die zu dieser Zeit stattfanden, ein halbes Jahrhundert später durch eine weitere Eroberung erneut abgewandelt werden würden, und 1066 war niemandem bewusst, dass die Eroberung durch Wilhelm von der Normandie großflächiger und langanhaltender sein würde, als die von Knut. In dieser Zeit und danach veränderte sich die Angelsächsische Kultur. Politisch und chronologisch sind die Texte dieser Zeit nicht mehr "angelsächsisch". Sprachlich entfernen sie sich von dem späten westsächsischen Standard, der "Altenglisch" genannt wird. Doch sie sind auch noch nicht "Mittelenglisch", mehr noch, "es gibt überhaupt kaum irgend ein 'originales' Schriftstück in englisch". Dies führte zu einer Lücke, die eine Unterbrechung auf beiden Seiten der Normannischen Eroberung vermuten lässt, doch diese Annahme ist umstritten. Elaine Treharne, Living Through Conquest: The Politics of Early English, 1020-1220 Zunächst scheint es nur wenig zu geben, das umstritten sein könnte. Knut scheint vollständig die traditionelle Rolle eines angelsächsischen Königs übernommen zu haben. Die Untersuchung der Gesetze, Predigten, Nachlässe und Urkunden dieser Zeit zeigt allerdings, dass trotz einer breiten Sterberate in der Aristokratie Knut nicht systematisch eine neue Klasse von Landbesitzern einführte, was zu großen und langanhaltenden Veränderungen in der sozialen und politischen Struktur führte. Katharin Mack, Changing thegns: Cnut's conquest and the English aristocracy Laut Eric John machte es für Knut "die simple Schwierigkeit, ein so großes und instabiles Imperium zu regieren notwendig, die Autorität gegen jede Tradition des englischen Königtums zu übertragen." Das verschwinden der aristokratischen Familien, die üblicherweise eine aktive Rolle in der Verwaltung des Reiches gespielt hatten, gepaart mit Knuts Wahl von Thegn-Beratern, brachte die ausgewogene Beziehung zwischen Monarchie und Aristokratie zu einem Ende, die so vorsichtig von den westsächsischen Königen aufgebaut worden war. 1042 wurde Edward der Bekenner König von England und bedenkt man seine Erziehung, könnte er von denen, die auf der anderen Seite des englischen Kanals lebten, wohl als Normanne angesehen werden. Nach Knuts Reformen war die Macht in den Händen der rivalisierenden Häuser von Leofric, Earl of Mercia und Godwin, Earl of Wessex, konzentriert. Die Probleme für Edward kamen aber auch dadurch, dass seine normannischen Freunde abgelehnt wurden. 1051 kam es zu einer Krise, als Godwin die Anordnung des Königs missachtete, die Männer von Dover zu bestrafen, die einem Versuch von Eustace de Boulogne widerstanden hatten, seine Männer mit Zwang bei ihnen einzuquartieren. John Maddicott, Edward the Confessor's Return to England in 1041 Mit Unterstützung von Leofric und Siward, Earl of Northumbria, gelang es Edward, Godwin und seine Söhne zu Gesetzlosen erklären zu lassen. Während dieser Zeit scheint Wilhelm von der Normandie Edward einen Besuch abgestattet zu haben, bei dem Edward ihm versprochen haben könnte, ihn zu seinem Thronerben zu machen, obwohl diese Normannische Behauptung vermutlich bloße Propaganda war. Godwin und seine Söhne kamen im folgenden Jahr mit einer starken Streitmacht zurück und der Adel war nicht darauf vorbereitet, mit ihnen einen Bürgerkrieg zu beginnen. Der König wurde gezwungen, sich mit ihnen zu einigen, und einige der unbeliebtesten Normannen wurden aus England vertrieben, inklusive Erzbischof Robert of Jumieges, dessen Amt an Stigand vergeben wurde. Diese Handlung bot eine päpstliche Ausrede dafür, später Wilhelms Anspruch auf den englischen Thron zu unterstützen. Der Fall von England und die Normannische Eroberung waren ein Problem, das zum größten Teil von Aethelreds Inkompetenz verursacht wurde. Zu der Zeit, als Wilhelm die Gelegenheit nutzte und 1066 mit seiner Streitmacht in England landete, hatte sich die angelsächsische Elite von England verändert, auch wenn viel von ihrer Kultur und ihrer Gesellschaft noch die gleiche geblieben waren. Nach der Normannischen Eroberung Nach der normannischen Eroberung wurde der angelsächsische Adel entweder ins Exil geschickt oder auf den Rang eines Bauern herabgesetzt. Robert Bartlett, England under the Norman and Angevin Kings 1075-1225 Schätzungen wurden abgegeben, dass sich bis 1087 nur noch etwa acht Prozent des Landes unter angelsächsischer Kontrolle befanden. Viele Angelsächsische Adlige flohen nach Schottland, Irland und Skandinavien, und auch das byzantinische Imperium wurde ein beliebtes Ziel, da es immer Söldner benötigte. Dennoch blieb die Bevölkerung von England größtenteils angelsächsisch, für sie änderte sich nur wenig, außer dass ihr angelsächsischer Lord nun ein Normannischer wurde. Der Chronist Odericus Vitalis, selbst ein Kind aus einer anglo-normannischen Ehe, schrieb "und so stöhnten die Engländer laut für ihre verlorene Freiheit und verschworen sich unablässig, um einen Weg zu finden, das Joch abzuschütteln, das für sie so unerträglich und ungewohnt war". Marjorie Chibnall, The ecclesiastical History of Oderic Vitalis Die Bewohner des Nordens und von Schottland konnten sich nach dem Harrowing of the North nie mehr für die Normannen erwärmen. ASC, Jahr 1069 Viele Angelsachsen mussten normannisches Französisch lernen, um mit ihren Herrschern zu kommunizieren, doch es ist eindeutig, dass sie unter einander weiterhin altenglisch sprachen, was bedeutete, dass sich England nun in einer interessanten, dreisprachigen Situation befand: Angelsächsisch für das gemeine Volk, Latein für die Kirche und normannisches Französisch für die Verwalter, den Adel und die Gerichtshöfe. Mit der Zeit und durch den Kulturschock der Eroberung begannen die Angelsachsen sich sehr schnell zu verändern, und gegen 1200 gab es kein angelsächsisches Englisch mehr sondern das, was die Gelehrten heute das frühe Mittelenglisch nennen. Doch diese Sprache hatte tiefe Wurzeln im angelsächsischen, das noch lange nach 1066 gesprochen wurde. Forschungen im frühen 20. Jh. bis heute haben gezeigt, dass noch bis zum dreizehnten Jahrhundert eine Art von angelsächsisch in den westlichen Midlands gesprochen wurden. Es war J. R. R. Tolkiens große Entdeckung, als er Textgruppen studierte, die in frühem mittelenglisch geschrieben worden waren. Ihm fiel auf, dass in diesen Texten subtile Unterscheidungen andeuteten, dass Altenglisch noch weit länger gesprochen wurde, als jeder vermutet hatte. Die germanische Sprache, die von den Angelsachsen gesprochen wurde, war immer ein zentrales Merkmal ihrer kulturellen Identität gewesen. Mit der verstreichenden Zeit und besonders nach der Normannischen Eroberung von England veränderte sich diese Sprache merklich und obwohl einige Menschen noch im 13. Jh. altenglisch lesen konnten, wurde es bald unmöglich für die Menschen, die Texte zu verstehen und die Manuskripte wurden nutzlos. Das wertvolle Exeter Book beispielsweise scheint genutzt worden zu sein, um Goldblätter zu pressen und hatte zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt einen Topf von auf Fisch basierendem Leim auf seinem Deckel stehen. Für Michael Drout symbolisiert dies das Ende der Angelsachsen. Kategorie:Angelsachsen